new love
by jasperalice125
Summary: Edward never met bella instead he fell for a different human. different story line than the twilight saga. people know about vampires. I stink a summaries story is much better.
1. flashback

**I do not own twilight. the only thing i do own is the oc's in the story.**

**N\A In this story people know that vampires are real. This first chapter is a group of flshbacks telling the background of the story. A lot of my stories will start this way.**

Skyler's POV

~flashback~

'I'm still not sure how i got roped into the vampire part of our world '. I thought as i lay in my bed early saterday morning. 'Right because i'm his true mate'. He is Edward Cullen a member of the vampire coven that live down the rode. The Cullens are the only people nerby. They moved here early my seinor year. me and Edward have been dateing for a few months. The only ones that know are his family and my best freind Anna thats it my mom does not know. Why you my ask, because she would freak and lock me up right then and there she is one of those people who think vampires should not be alive. I have to tell her soon. She will find out sooner or later might as well get it over with My feet felt heavy going through the hallway and down the stairs. I was dreading this talk. I found her in the living room. Well here goes nothing."Mom can we talk".

"Sure what do you need"? she says as she mutes the tv.

"You know the cullens".

"Yes did on of those rat hurt you".

"No!"

"Then what is it."

"I'm dateing Edward Cullen". As a responce she punched me in the face. I heard a crunch and Blood started to pour from my nose.

"**What did you say**."

"You heard me I am dateind edward cullen." I said trying not to choke on the blood that was still coming from my nose. She punched me agian this time in the jaw. I heard a pop which can't be good. I ran out of the house before she can swing agian. I was crushed she would never hurt me or at least that is what i should not care right now blood was still flowing with no sign of stoping. and it hurt to move my jaw.

"If you leave don't come back". She yelled at me, but i did not care. I ran all the way to the Cullens. Edward was outside waiting for me. He had either read my mind or smelled the blood. When I reach the house he pulls me in a hug.

"I'm sorry". he says and wipes some of my light brown hair from my bloody face.

"Edward bring her to my office". I hear carlisle say behind us. Edward picks me up and carried me to carlisle's office and sat me down on what looks like a exam table and sits in the chair next to me. Carlisle comes in and starts to clean the blood from my face which has stopped bleeding.

"You know i knew she would be mad, but i did not think she would punch me and kick me out".

" She was bound to find out some time love. For now you will move in early and we will figure out what to do after we graduate in a week". Before i could say anything alice came in and gave me a painful hug.

"OW dammit alice did you not just see me come in with a bloody nose

"Sorry".

"sky your mom broke you nose and by the looks of it dislocatied your jaw i'll take an x-ray to be sure". he said and went to the closet and got out a portable x-ray. Why am i not supised he has one. "Ok sky hold still. Got it." After a bit he came back in. " Ok your jaw is indeed dislocted i'll have to pop it back in place". He moves so fast i hardly notice it he gives me something for pain and i go down stairs with edward.


	2. gradution

**I do not own twilight. the only thing i do own is the oc's in the story.**

Skyler's POV

AS my flash back ended i remebered were am. The high school gym waiting for the gradution to start. To no suprise at all my mom did not show up, but i don't care i am a cullen. Lucky for me Anna and i have last name that starts with the same letter and we were sat by each other i had not told her i got kick out yet.

"Mom kicked me out last week".

"What why".

"Oh i don't know maybe because i'm dateing a vampire."

"I'm so sorry".

"You know the last week with the Cullens have been better than the time with my mom . I mean if she would go as to hurt me to keep me form a happy life with someone who loves me than it's for the best. She did not even bother to come today."

"Sorry".

"It doesn't matter the Cullens are my family now".

"When are you going to be turned".

"I don't know i guess when i'm ready. I would like a few human years. I mean edward is over onehundred years old he is just frozen at age seventeen."

"Yah your right". she said as gradeution began. I zoned out untill i head my name being called. "Skyler Clayton". I get up and start to walk. For the first time i realize how scard i was then i felt camenss wash over me and looked at Jasper and mouthed thank you. Once on the starge i grabed my diploma and left before i could make fool of my self. and sat back down. "Anna Copper". I watch my best freind go up. The cullens were next."Alice Cullen".Alice went and got her diploma. "Edward Cullen". edward also went up. I could not help but simle at the sight of my boyfriend. "Jasper Cullen. Jazz followed his siblings. I zoned out thinking of the past week. I had not lied when i said my life was better with the cullens. Rose was a bit stand offish, but she warmed up. They all told me their back stories. I found it sad Alice could not remember her past, on the other hand maybe it is better soending time in a asylum does not sound like some thing you would want to remember. We beleave that her memery loss is due to electricshock treatment. I liked jasper's back story the best and when i said that he looked at me like i was crazy. I was brought back to the presnt by Edward.

" Sky time to head home".

"Oh sorry i zone out".

"You have nothing to be sorry for.

Edward's POV

sky followed me out to my car and got in as Jasper and Alice in the back. Sky was quiet the on the way home even her thoughts were blank if it weren't for her heart beat i would have thought she was dead. When we arrived home she did not say a word as she made her way up to our room. I followed her, but she is asleep when i get there. Raver then wake her up i let her sleep and call anna she should know what is wrong.

"Hello".

"Anna it is me Edward".

"Hey what up".

"Do you know is sky is upset about some thing"?

"It might be becaues her mom idi not show up ".

"Thank you bye".

"Bye".

I will talk to her when she wakes up.


	3. Alice saw what?

**I don't own twilight**

Anna's POV

As i got off the phone with edward i headed out to my car and drove all to fast to Sky's mom's house. I get out of the car and let myself in the house.

**"How could you i get being mad, but punching your daughter and kicking her out. Did you know you broke her nose and dislocated her jaw. You could have at lest showed up at her gradution".**

" You know if she wants to be with a cold, dead, pathetic, worthless vampire. then she is no daughter of mine. Now leave before i make you".

she has not heard the last of this. She feels nothing. She kicked her own daughter out and she feels nothing. That selfish, arigent, dictating bitch. She is only happy when she is in charge. If i ever see her agian she will wish she had never been born. 

Skyler's POV

Apon wakeing up i found edward waiting for me.

"How long have i been out".

"Not long two hours".

" Geuss what Anna went and told your mom off, but she did not change her mind."

"She is never going to. Plus who cares i am a cullen who cares what she thinks. If she cared she would have never had hurt me."

"So your not upset that she was a no show?"

"No it came as no surprize to me". For the first time i saw how black his eyes were. "When was the last time you hunted?"

"Two weeks ago".

"Go hunt".

"Are you sure you are fine?"

"Damnit Edward yes. And because i trust you not at all to just take done a deer and come back and need to go again **Emmett."** Emmett was up stairs in a blink of an eye. "Take Edward hunting and don't let him come back untill he has fully hunted."

"Sure thing". he said and draged him away. I got up and went down stairs to the living room and sat next to Esme and Alice. Alice stared off in to space which means she got a vision. Great with my luck it was about me and something bad is going to happen. Jasper was the first to respond.

"Alice what is it? What did you see".

"Sky is going to have trouble breathing because her nose will not her right. she will need surgrey to correct it." It's offical i'm psychic.

"Alice i can breath just fine."

"Doesn't matter Carlisle is going to operate tomorrow."

"Damn Pixie".

"Hey i just tell the future i don't control it". As she say this she pulls out a phone and calls Carlisle. I don't want to beleave her but never dout alice she will always win as she can see the turn out. I don't get it though i can breath fine. It's not like my nasile cavity will collape over night, but i geuss it is possable i mean their is baniging on my nose as well as saports to help my nose heal right some thing could slip out of place and it is almost healed and if it would heal out of place then well we would be in the perdicament we are in. "Sky it is to late to correct it with out surgrey. Carslise will take you with him tomrrow and it will be the first thing he'll do."

"Edward going to freak." When it came to any major medical isues Edward has a panic attack. In fact any sanarrio that involes me and a hospital causes him to panic. That is why carlisle deals with a lot of medical isues at home.

"Sky he will not".

"Do you remember what happened the last time i was in the hospital? He had a panic attack gave one to jasper an jasper gave one to evryone else."

"Oh that was bad". Alice said shuttering at the memory.

"Yes and may i remind you Jasper could not do anything because he had one too and keep feeding off everyone else so he could not calm down long enough to calm evryone else." I said. We were so invalved in the conversation that we had not notce Edward and Emmett come back.

"What you guys takeing about"? asked Emmett.

"The time Edward got a panic attack because i was in the hospital and gave one to Jasper and Jasper gave one to everyone esle".

"That was terible". Emmett said. Edward notced i was hiding somethe man you cannot fool a mind reader.

"What are you hiding".

"I'm not hiding anything". I said i was scard to tell him. The last thing we need is another panic attack epidemic and the fact that evryone else is hiding there thoughs than they don't want one.

"You are hiding your thoughs everyone is". We were going to regret this.

"Edward i have to have surgrey tomrrow."

**N\A I hope you like this chapter. Also my story needs a better name the one it has is just one i made up because it needed one to be publised with so it you have any sujestons let me know.**


End file.
